<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is This For Me? by AlecWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808584">Is This For Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites'>AlecWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's Kisses 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gift Giving, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine’s day came much faster than Asahi intended, but Nishinoya was excited the entire day. Talking about romantic movies, a few video games, some meals we cook for the both of them and lots more. Asahi, of course, hinted that they got Noya something and the boy was excited about that as well. Asahi realized halfway through the day that a pair of shoes isn’t really romantic. And their mood immediately plummeted. Somehow though, Noya was able to pick up his mood without knowing what was wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's Kisses 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is This For Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 6?: Wild, breathless kisses brought on by a heartfelt gift.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shopping was a huge anxiety attack as it was. But shopping for Nishinoya was worse. Noya is the type of person you could buy anything for and he’ll love it. Asahi, however, was not loving it. They considered getting him a huge tub of popcorn, everyone always loved those. And Asahi knew Noya would too. Asahi had enough money to buy Nishinoya something expensive like a watch, but they were sure he would break it in a matter of seconds. Or, he would be so scared to break it that he would never wear it at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi couldn’t help but think how precious he would be. Opening the box, and his eyes widening in excitement as he pulls the watch out of the box and runs his fingers along with it gently. Asahi being half nervous half excited. And Noya’s eyes sparkling so bright it’s almost blinding, and then shouting “I can’t wear this! It will get ruined!” And putting it in a special place in their dresser. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi almost bought a watch to see that happen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A onesie would be a nice idea, something soft and fluffy, something Noya would look extremely cute in. Asahi could get a matching one, and they could cuddle with Noya on the couch and watch movies. Something picture-perfect in Asahi’s mind. Everything that involves Noya is perfect in Asahi’s mind. Which is partly the reason shopping for him is so difficult. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wouldn’t matter if Asahi bought a dutch over for Noya to practice cooking in, he would still jump up and down and thank Asahi until Asahi got tired of hearing it. So, Asahi found himself in the kitchen aisle. Looking at pots, pans, skillets, cast irons, whisks, spoons, and cutlery. Something for the household/something for Noya. That’s terrible, Asahi needs to get something specifically for Noya. Something he can use, something that will last a long time, and can be memento if wanted. Something that tells Noya that Asahi was thinking about him. And with Valentine’s day around the corner, it would be perfect to get him something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They find themselves in the shoe sections. Looking at different sizes and designs. If Asahi gets Noya a pair of shoes, he can use them for volleyball, for work, or anything really. And Noya’s shoes have been looking pretty rough lately and it will be a sure way to let him know that Asahi was thinking about him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They pick out a pair of sneakers, that’s guaranteed to be both stylish and comfortable. Something that someone like Nishinoya needs. Not too flashy, but fashionable and easy to wear. Asahi is proud of their purchase when they leave the store, unable to stop smiling when they drive home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Valentine’s day came much faster than Asahi intended, but Nishinoya was excited the entire day. Talking about romantic movies, a few video games, some meals we cook for the both of them and lots more. Asahi, of course, hinted that they got Noya something and the boy was excited about that as well. Asahi realized halfway through the day that a pair of shoes isn’t really romantic. And their mood immediately plummeted. Somehow though, Noya was able to pick up his mood without knowing what was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette sighed, resting on the couch with Noya is a matching set of onesies that Noya had bought for them. This made Asahi laugh a lot, having thought about buying onesies for them as well but refusing to tell Nishinoya that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was becoming later and later in the day, and for the last fifteen minutes or so Nishinoya had been looking eagerly at Asahi and the brunette was trying to ignore it. But they couldn’t any longer. So Asahi got up and walked to the closest where he stashed Noya’s surprise gift. A smile was easily spreading across Noya’s face when Asahi walked out. Nishinoya wasn’t able to tell what it was anymore considering it was still in the bag, but he was excited nonetheless. Crossing his feet under him and rocking on the bed. Asahi set the bag down in front of Noya, before sitting on the edge of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” Asahi said gently motioning toward the bag which Nishinoya began to tear at, pulling the box from inside an examing it. From the look on his face, Noya seemed to know what was in the box. It was pretty obvious that it was a shoebox, and when he opened it he smiled. Noya also sniffed it, noting that he had that “brand new shoe smell” that he loved, and Asahi couldn’t help but smile at that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had successfully bought a gift for Noya that he liked. Of course, Asahi could have literally bought anything and Asahi would have most likely gotten the same reaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Asahi, this is so thoughtful! You know I’m other shoes are </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrecked!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Noya exclaimed taking the shoes out of the box and setting the box aside. He held them in his hand for a moment longer before jumping up from his positions and slamming his face into Asahi to kiss him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asahi accepted the kiss, they had never turned down a kiss from Noya. However, the kiss was not that they were expecting. It was something more passionate. Asahi found Noya’s hands in their hair, tangling and untangling any kinks and knots that riddle their hair. Noya’s kisses were wild and rushed, and Asahi was somehow pushing against the bed with Noya on top of them. Asahi was almost breathless, Noya has not let up since the beginning of the kiss and Asahi couldn’t help but sigh happily. Pleasant shivers going down their spine as Noya moved his hands over their body. Noya was warm and Asahi loved that fact, that he had the ability to make Asahi warm and comfortable. This kiss that Nishinoya was giving them, was because he liked the gift he got. And probably many more things but Asahi didn’t want to think about that right now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are extremely appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>